


"Were you a good dog when I was out today?"

by ScorchedAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Comeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Puppy Play, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, puppy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been misbehaving while Sam was out. Sam teaches him not to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Were you a good dog when I was out today?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent. This story has been rattling around in my head for years and I've *finally* got it written down! (There's also a prequel in the works...)
> 
> Total porn. There isn't even an introduction!

Sam had barely closed the door behind him before Dean came bounding over, totally naked and on all fours, almost knocking him over. Before he had left the motel, he’d instructed Dean to be in dog-mode when he got back. Dean, as always, was happy to oblige. 

“There’s my good boy,” Sam said, giving him a pat on the head. “Let’s get your collar on, huh?” 

Dean led him over to his bag on the floor beside his bed and using only his teeth, pulled out his collar and the butt plug with the tail attached. He nudged them towards Sam with his nose and lowered his head to let Sam put them on. 

“Such a good boy,” Sam said as he buckled the collar. He scratched Dean’s neck gently around the collar to make sure it was comfortable before moving behind him. Dean lowered his head almost to the ground, presenting his ass to his brother. 

He heard Sam pop the cap on the bottle of lube and moments later, the cold liquid was spread around his entrance. He let out a little whining noise when Sam pushed a finger inside. Sam used his other had to rub Dean’s lower back and push him gently onto his finger. As Dean fucked himself onto Sam’s finger, he added a second without warning, wringing another whine from Dean. 

“Good boy Dean,” Sam cooed, “Now stop.” 

Dean stopped moving immediately. He'd learnt the hard way that bad dogs spend the night tied up in the car. 

Sam pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the plug before Dean could feel the loss. The thin tip went in easily, but Dean felt the burn as it got closer to the base. Sam eased it in, angling it slightly to get the thickest part past the ring of muscle. Dean relaxed, pushing back slightly to allow it in. Eventually it was in place and Dean clenched around it, sucking it in tight. He felt pleasantly full. 

Sam pulled on the tail gently, testing in was securely in place. He went to sit on a chair by the window and beckoned Dean over. Dean crawled across the floor to him and nudged Sam’s hand with his nose. Sam grinned and buried his hand in Dean’s hair, stroking him affectionately. 

“Sit,” Sam commanded. 

Dean sat down on his knees with his hands on the floor between them. 

“Were you a good dog when I was out today?” 

Dean paused and nodded his head slowly. One time he’d tried peeing on the carpet just to see what happened. All it earned him was his nose shoved in the mess and a smack on the ass. Another time he almost completely shredded a newspaper, but Sam just tapped him on the nose and made him pick it all up with his teeth. 

Sam narrowed his eyes, “Are you sure?” 

Dean bowed his head and avoided looking Sam in the eye. 

Sam sighed. “Show me Dean. What have you done?” 

Dean made a whining noise and crawled over to an armchair in the corner of the room. He sat down beside it and looked back at Sam. 

Sam got slowly to his feet as he realised what Dean was trying to show him. Dean noticed a small smile at the corner of Sam’s mouth before the mask fell back in place. “Dean, is that what I think it is?” 

Dean made a sad whining noise, trying not to smile. The corner of the chair was covered in what was unmistakably, dried come. 

“Dean! Have you been humping the furniture while I was out?” Sam demanded, eyes wide.

Dean whimpered. 

”Bad dog! Very bad! Look at the mess you’ve made!” 

Dean turned his head away in mock shame. The truth was, he was suddenly very pleased with himself. 

“I’m not going to have to get you fixed am I?” Sam said with a hint of what Dean hoped was humour. 

Dean shot him a look that said _Don’t you even fucking think about it!_ and barked a couple of times to show his objection. 

“Well then I’m going to have to teach you why you shouldn’t do it, aren’t I?” Sam said, looking thoughtful. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured towards the armchair. “Show me what you did.” 

Dean hesitated. It was one thing doing it on his own in an empty motel room. It was quite another doing it with his brother watching. 

“What are you waiting for?” Sam said, with an edge to his voice that Dean didn’t like. 

Dean pushed his embarrassment aside and climbed up onto the chair onto his knees. He wagged his tail at Sam a few times before throwing his left leg over the arm of the chair and planted his foot on the ground. He started rocking back and forward letting his flaccid cock swing, the tip just grazing the fabric of the chair. As his arousal grew, he lowered himself to the chair, rubbing himself on the soft fabric. When he was fully hard, humping the chair slowly, he glanced over his shoulder at Sam. 

Sam was leaning back and had opened his pants. He was slowly stroking his cock in time with Dean. 

Dean couldn’t resist. He hopped down off the chair and crawled over to Sam. 

“What are you doing?” Sam said sternly, “I didn’t say you could stop.” 

Dean made a show of sniffing around Sam’s left leg before placing his hands on Sam’s knee and pressing his erection to the fabric of Sam’s jeans. 

“No! Bad dog!” Sam shook his leg trying to get Dean off, but all he did was rub the denim against Dean’s cock.

The denim was much rougher than the soft cotton of the armchair, but Dean tried to ignore that. He rocked against Sam’s leg slowly at first, easing himself into the new sensation. Eventually he was humping Sam’s leg for all he was worth. 

Sam’s hand was pumping his own cock in the same rhythm as Dean. He muttered a few more “off”s and “down”s, but his heart wasn’t in it.

Dean’s arms were practically hugging Sam’s leg. He pulled the leg tight against him and squeezed his cock between the denim and his own stomach. He rutted a few more times before he came with a howl. He slowly rubbed his cock up and down Sam’s jeans a few more times, coating them both in strings of white come. 

When he finished coming a minute later, he lay on his back at Sam’s feet, partially in submission, partially exhaustion. 

Sam stopped jacking himself and stood up. “Very bad dog, look what you’ve done.” He hooked his hand behind Dean’s head and pulled his face towards the come on his leg. “Clean this up right now,” Sam commanded. 

Dean looked up at him to see if he was serious. Sam gave him a curt nod and Dean clambered onto his hands and knees. He pressed his tongue to Sam’s jeans and tasted the bitterness of his own come. He sealed his lips around the fabric and sucked out as much of it as he could. Eventually Sam’s pants were damp, but clean. 

“That’s better,” Sam said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Now, I think you deserve a treat.” 

Dean wiggled his ass happily as Sam went to his bag and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. He sat back down on the edge of the bed in front of Dean and opened the jar. Dean barked happily at him. Sam used two fingers to scoop out some peanut butter and held his hand out to Dean. The first time he’d done it, Dean had almost died of embarrassment, but he was happy to do it now. He licked the majority of it off before taking Sam’s fingers completely into his mouth and sucking them clean. 

“You like that boy?” 

Dean nodded his head vigorously. 

Sam grinned and used his fingers to scoop out more peanut butter. Instead of presenting his hand to Dean like he usually did, he smeared it onto his still hard cock and leaned back slightly. “Come and get it boy.” 

Dean pulled back a little. This was new. 

“What’s the matter? Don’t you want your treat?” Sam held out his peanut butter covered finger to coax Dean closer. 

Dean licked Sam’s finger and followed it to Sam’s dick. With a final thought of _Ah, fuck it_ , he shuffled closer and started lapping at Sam’s cock. Sam threw his head back and moaned. The salty flavour mixed with Sam’s natural taste was unbelievable. When all the peanut butter was gone, Sam told him to keep going and reached over for the bottle of lube. 

“On the floor, turn around,” Sam panted, pushing Dean off. Dean complied as Sam lubed himself up. 

Sam went to his knees behind Dean and pulled gently on the butt plug. The lube had started to dry so it pulled slightly at Dean’s hole. Dean whined when it was pulled out completely. Before he had a chance to miss it, he felt the blunt head of Sam’s cock pressing against his hole. Sam gripped his hips tightly and pulled him back onto his cock. 

The head of Sam’s dick was wider than the plug, but with a swift push, it was inside. He grunted in satisfaction when he bottomed out and his thighs pressed against Dean’s. He eased out slowly, allowing the tip to catch against Dean’s hole before pushing back in in one long stroke. Dean just moaned at the pleasant burn. 

“Good boy. Taking my cock like a pro.” Sam placed a hand between Dean’s shoulder blades and pushed his head down. Sam leaned forward, plastering his chest to Dean’s back. Sam jerked his hips up, building up pace and put his hands on top of Dean’s, pushing in as far as he could. 

Dean was whimpering as he clenched around Sam’s cock. He was already hard again and he wanted to reach for his cock but Sam was holding his hands to the ground. 

“Don’t forget who the alpha male is around here pup,” Sam panted, “you’re mine.” 

Dean felt Sam’s cock twitching inside him and with a grunt, Sam came. Dean felt himself being filled with warm liquid and clenched again, milking Sam through his orgasm. Sam pumped in and out a couple more times but didn’t pull out. 

Dean heard the cap on the lube being opened once more and before he realised what was happening, Sam replaced his cock with the butt plug, sealing Sam’s come inside.. Apparently they weren’t finished. 

Sam sat down on the floor behind Dean catching his breath. “Roll over,” Sam commanded. 

Dean rolled onto his back. His erection lay uselessly against his stomach. 

“What do we have here? Hard again already huh? What are you going to do about that boy?” Sam had a smug look on his face that Dean didn’t much like the look of. 

Dean reached for his cock. He was painfully hard and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come. 

“Ah ah, that’s not how dogs get themselves off is it?” 

Dean froze. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself and they’d now established he wasn’t allowed to hump anything. He looked to Sam for a cue but Sam just raised his eyebrows and smiled back at him before tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping them up. Sam got to his feet and sat down at the head of his bed, turning on the TV as he passed. 

Dean didn’t know what to do. He thought about taking the collar off, but he couldn’t bring himself to let Sam win. He considered just humping the chair again, but he realised if he wanted to spend the night in the motel room, he wouldn’t be coming again. In the end, he just took a few deep breaths and climbed up onto the bed beside Sam. He curled up beside Sam’s leg with his head on his lap and nudged Sam’s hand with his nose. 

Sam pulled gently on Dean’s ear and stroked his hair absently. 

Dean sighed as his cock gradually softened. He licked playfully at Sam’s hand and looked up at him. “Mine,” he muttered, and immediately hoped Sam hadn’t heard.


End file.
